Surprises
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: "It's just that, I want it to be a surprise to him, and he is sorta impossible to surprise." "Aww, well I can give you some tips, one man came into the shop saying how is girlfriend was harder than…well I guess Nightwing to surprise, but he still got her! Surely he can't be harder than Nightwing!" "You have no idea."
1. A ring and approval

**Warning: Yaoi, kissing, light sex**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot of course *waggles eyebrows***

**YAY NEW SERIES! OF FLUFF! *dies***

**So, quick shout out to LittleEvilAngel, who sent me a super sweet message and of course Schubskie for all the support and amazing day-making messages. Finally, thanks to CinnamonGum for helping me edit this particular chapter. **

**I listened to Disgusting by Ke$ha whilst writing this, there is also a cute Birdflash tribute to this song by Flame77blast on youtube. Please R/R and enjoy!**

This was going to be the hardest thing Wally West ever attempted, ever. While he walked through the doors of Central City Jewelers, whom he had saved a plethora of times, his nerves vibrated his body.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a beautiful brunette behind one of the many glass booths.

"Yeah, I-I'm looking for a wedding ring." The girl looked so excited, like this was the whole point of her being, to be wedding crazed.

"For yourself or for her?" she squealed coming around the counter.

"For _him_," he sighed.

"AW! I know exactly what you need!" Wally was, impressed to say the least that she didn't flex a muscle at his homosexuality, he was used to discrimination at school, work, well everywhere he and Dick had been.

"Well, does he look better in gold, silver-"

"Silver." Wally didn't need to think about it, he couldn't picture Dick in gold.

"You seem nervous," smiled the brunette, "you afraid of the commitment, afraid he's gonna say no?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I want to do this, I've wanted to do this since I was fifteen, and I know he will say yes. It's just that, I want it to be a surprise to him, and he is sorta impossible to surprise."

"Aww, well I can give you some tips, one man came into the shop saying how is girlfriend was harder than…well I guess Nightwing to surprise, but he still got her! Surely he can't be harder than Nightwing?"

"You have no idea."

After a while, Wally was surprised to say that he was enjoying himself. The rings were all beautiful and he could picture Dick in so many. This was going to be a challenge-

"We also have this one, but it's pretty expensive," smiled the brunette.

"Money is no issue, I want it to be perfect." The brunette smiled and pulled out a gorgeous silver ring, it apperared to be a wedding band but had a medium sized diamond imprinted in the middle of the ring. There was a blue stone on either side of the diamond.

"Well," Wally glanced at her nametag, "Julie, I think we found the one."

Wally was smiling like an idiot even five blocks past the shop. Wally glanced at his phone to check the time and noticed that he had a new voice mail,

"Hey babe, Bruce is having some function tonight and he wants us to come. It starts around seven, so…call me back. Love you, bye." Wally's smile only grew as he clicked the call button on Dick's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey boo,"

"Hey honey, how are you?" Wally was convinced Dick was trying to sound sexy the way his heart was pounding; then again it usually did that.

"Perfect, you?"

"Swell. So this party is at seven as I said so you should come to my apartment around six-thirty yeah?"

"Yep."

"Oh, and dress nice, well you know Bruce's parties-"

"Suits," Wally snarled, he hated those things.

"Yep, I'll see you then ok, oh and you can totally stay over if you want,"

"Depends on how sexy you look tonight," laughed Wally.

"I'll try extra hard just for you."

"Alright well I'll see you then."

"Yep, bye Wal."

"Bye babe."

_Well shucks, looks like I'm not using this thing tonight,_ smiled Wally.

Wally rolled up in his yellow 1970 Mustang Coupe in a black suit, popped collar, and unbuttoned button down.

"Let me fix you," smiled Dick who pulled Wally into the door by his collar, and began buttoning his shirt.

"There," he ended pecking him on the cheek. Wally finally got the chance to step back and admire his man, he was glad to receive this…opportunity. Dick was in a regular black suit with a white button down much like Wally, but unlike Wally he had a black tie, which for some reason made his amazing blue eyes pop out more than usual.

"Had anyone told you how sexy you look tonight Richard Grayson?"

"Calm down their Wallace, we have a long evening to get through before we return to a bed of any sort."

"How romantic," laughed Wally landed a long, passionate kiss on his love's lips.

"Alright, we better get moving, we don't want to be too late, Bruce would kill me."

"What do you mean too late?" Wally opened the passenger seat door for him and then joined him in the driver's seat.

"Well technically the party started at five-thirty-"

"WHAT! You told me seven!"

"Calm down Kid Mouth," Wally scowled at the old nickname, "we are fashionably late. It's cool, everyone's waiting on us, so technically the party doesn't start until we get there. Besides, Bruce wouldn't dare be seen before seven anyway." Wally sighed,

"I hate rich people."

"Aww, but rich people love you," Dick purred as he laced his and Wally's free hand together. They stayed like this the whole way to Wayne Manor, just enjoying being connected to one another.

After dropping off the keys with the valet, Dick captured Wally's hand and stopped him at the front door.

"Now, like I said, everyone is waiting for us and Bruce, so when we walk in everyone is going too basically stop, drop, and roll."

"What?"

"They are going to stop what they are doing, drop all sanity, and then roll their cameras."

"I see whatcha did there,"

"Old trick Bruce used to tell me," smiled Dick," are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Wally squeezed Dick's hand a little tighter which caused both to have enormous smiles as Dick signaled one of the door men to open the large doors of Wayne Manor.

Wally was amazed, Dick was completely right, everyone froze immediately, turned to them, and the amount of flashes and news reporters approaching them was overwhelming, heavy on the over.

"Mr. Grayson, Mr. Grayson over here, introduce us to the boyfriend we have heard so much about!" screamed one reporter, much to Wally's dismay, _what had they heard about me? _

"They really know nothing so don't worry babe," Dick whispered in his ear. Dick than started waving casually with his free hand so Wally decided to do the same, but he was not nearly as good as welcoming a large crowd, not that he was shy, just…awkward in certain situations.

Dick led Wally through the crowd and upstairs to the ballroom where the function was being held. This part of the manor always reminded Wally of Beauty and the Beast. Firstly, there was an enormous ballroom, it looked nothing like the one from the movie, which dick pointed out often to him, but still. The ballroom had classic black and white marble floors with several large, silver chandeliers. The walls were all very old looking, and beige, and at the back of the ballroom was a wall made completely out of windows that led to a balcony, that too was old looking and beige. There was also a huge staircase that came out of one of the side walls that led to the guest bedrooms, and another balcony that surrounded the wall of the ballroom.

It was on these stairs that the Bats himself came down, as if on cue, to their arrival. The blonde reporter that was previously so interested in the pair was now practically killing herself trying to get Bruce Wayne's attention. Dick pulled Wally with him up the stairs to stand for a "family picture" with Bruce who said,

"Fashionably late I see,"

"Like father like son."

"Nice to see you Wally."

"You too."

Dick could only describe this encounter as awkward. Usually, Wally and Bruce whereas nonchalant as boyfriend and over protective father could be, but this was odd, it almost made Dick think Wally had said something to Bruce about them having sex. Bruce, even though Dick was now twenty, believed that Wally and Dick were not ready to have sex, and in his eyes, the probably never would be.

Wally would agree with Dick about this awkward moment, what Dick didn't know was that just yesterday Wally had asked Bruce about marrying Dick. It didn't go out too well. Bruce firstly flipped his lid, and was constantly telling Wally that Dick was far too young. After Alfred talked to Bruce, Wally was brought back in and yelled about finances and thinking practically. After another Alfred intervention, Bruce finally said yes, and talked to Wally for about an hour about how happy he made Dick, and that he had been routing for him since this all started seven years ago.

He wasn't alone on that apparently, the only other person Wally dared to tell was Uncle Barry, not even Aunt Iris, who said basically the same thing, and that he was extremely happy for the two of them. He also, said that he would be personally amused to see Bruce walking Dick down the aisle, which caused Wally to smile.

The party was boring as all Bruce Wayne's parties are to Wally. He and Dick danced, drank, laughed, were interviewed, talked to investors, and repeated for the longest five hours of Wally's life. Worse yet, all Wally could think about was going to Dick's apartment and ripping off both of their suits.

Dick, speaking of, was currently resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around his neck with Wally's arms around his hips.

"Want to go to the balcony?" Dick finally broke their silence.

"Sure," Dick stood up straighter and reached for Wally's hand.

Outside the temperature dropped about ten degrees,

"Oh God, its freezing out here!" exclaimed Dick who immediately wrapped himself around Wally. Wally began hugging back and sighed,

"Are you as bored as I am right now?" sighed Dick.

"Haha I thought you would never ask. You know I hate these things babe."

"I think I want to leave early, you?"

"I am appalled that you of all people are suggesting to leave early," smirked Wally.

"My dad is acting weird around us, and to be honest, I've been dying to get you out of that suit." Wally arched his eyebrows and slid his one hand lower on Dick's back.

"Yeah, let's go." Dick smirked and removed himself from Wally and they both went to say goodbye to Bruce. Then, they practically ran to the car, giggling like idiots.

Dick's apartment door could not have been prepared for what it went through. The two had managed to make it to the apartment without touching each other, but the second they hit the top of the stairs Wally slammed Dick so hard against the green door you would have thought him to be Superboy. Dick wrapped his leg around Wally's waist as Wally kissed every part of his face.

"Stop, the neighbors," moaned Dick.

"Screw the neighbors," Wally grumbled as he pulled the spare key he had out of his back pocket and opened the door. The weight of the two of them caused the door to swing open and crash loudly against one of the walls.

Wally nearly ripped Dick off the wall and kicked the door clothes. Dick ran into his bedroom and jumped on the bed. Wally quickly followed his pants in his hands.

"I love you so much," Wally yelled as he dove onto Dick with a loud thud.

**EL FIN!**

**Not really but the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this, the next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you liked it. Please note I am still taking commissions, send me a note if you are interested. **


	2. A Lake and a Set of Keys

**Warning: Kissing, yaoi, language, nudity, mentions of sex, implied sex**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Wow, I am so amazed that everyone really liked this story, so thank you for that. My shout out this time is to TheSockThatEndedUpInNarnia and as always to the amazing Schubskie who always seems to make my day through their amazing reviews. I was listening to Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.**

**Please R&R and as always, enjoy!**

Living in an apartment in Gotham City had its perks. Firstly, if your rich, which you have to be to own one, they are enormous. Richard Grayson, being as rich as he is, had the greatest view of the city and the most windows out of the whole block.

This is why, when he woke up to a picturesque sun, the only thing that made it breathtaking, was that he woke up laying on the man he loves. Wally was still sleeping so Dick tapped him awake.

"Wha-hey," yawned Wally as he tightened his arm around Dick.

"Good morning," smiled Dick kissing him.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty."

"Holy shit."

"I know." Dick sat up and opened a window letting a cold, fall breeze slip in, letting Wally feel absolutely at peace.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a brief, hot shower, Wally slipped on some a pair of grey skinny jeans and followed his nose to the kitchen. To his delight, Dick was frying up some bacon and had already made an enormous stack of pancakes.

"Please tell me I can eat that whole pile," smiled Wally.

"All you."

"God I love you!" exclaimed Wally as he speed over and hugged Dick.

"I love you too Wal." Wally sat down and started shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Guess you didn't want any syrup," laughed Dick as he joined him with a much more reasonable stack on pancakes.

"Are you free today?" asked Wally in between bites.

"Actually no, in a couple hours I have this huge meeting," Wally groaned," I know, I know. But after that I'm all yours."

"Good, because I have the perfect date planned out."

"Excuse me sir, but my father is very strict, I shant be out too late," smiled Dick.

"Listen I know I'm a Montague-"

"Excuse me, out of the two of us I'm the Montague, Juliet."

"How so!"

"I'm suave, got the killer black hair, and I look damn sexy in tight black pants," grinned Dick.

"…yeah I can't really argue with that. However, I'm no Juliet!"

"Aww, no frilly dresses for Wallace?" smirked Dick as he tousled his red hair.

"Ha ha, I'm more of a Tybalt wouldn't ya say?"

"I'll give it to you. But Tybalt and Romeo is a strange pair wouldn't don't you think?"

"You could be Mercutio."

"Fine, I'll take it."

oooooooooooooooooo

Wally stood in the door frame in his favorite green windbreaker with his favorite man hugging him goodbye.

"When are you coming back?" laughed Dick.

"How about eight?"

"Ok, I'll be counting the seconds."

"You know how I hate that line." Dick smiled,

"You'll learn to appreciate it one day." Wally scoffed and kissed his cheek,

"Until later my dear Mercutio." As Wally slipped into his car Dick couldn't help but think about the actual Tybalt and Mercutio and how if they were romantically involved, that it would be a better story than that of Romeo and Juliet.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Getting texts from Wally during an important business meeting was not the best plan. Firstly, all of his texts were either hilarious or ridiculous that they made Dick laugh without fail. He swore that if he had to apologize to this poor, boring man, who was trying to pitch his product again he would indorse it no matter if no one needed toilet paper stickers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wally pulled up in front of Dick's apartment and was surprised to see him sitting on the porch. It made the ring box in his pocket feel like a thirty pound weight.

"Hello kind sir, may I assist you?" Dick raised his head and smiled,

"Don't ask," he sighed climbing into the other side of the car.

"Don't ask what, why the great billionaire Richard Grayson was sitting on his porch waiting for his noble steed to arrive?"

"I lost my keys." Wally erupted in laughter.

"It gets worse, Bruce naturally thinks the Joker or something has them, so he is changing all the locks on my apartment and the manor. Please kill me." Wally laughed even harder at this and then turned to face Dick,

"I'm sorry babe, but that's hilarious." Dick smirked and turned on the radio.

"Oh dude this is my jam!" laughed Wally as he turned it up, "AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE! BUT I WON'T DO THAT! NO I WON'T DO-!"

"Oh my god, please stop, I think that person just heard you," Dick nodded towards the car next to them.

"She seems like a nice lady, oh look her windows down." Wally rolled down Dick's window and began singing on the top of his lungs. The lady looked at him and laughed, as Dick's face turned the color of Wally's hair. Dick rolled up his window and Wally began to laugh hysterically,

"You look so mad! Babe don't you know how cute you are when you're mad!" Wally began tickling Dick profusely,

"Stop," he managed in between laughs, "I'll do it to you! And you know how ticklish you are!" Just the threat alone caused Wally to freeze,

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh I would!" Wally poked his ribs and returned his hand to the wheel.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, we are going to your favorite restaurant. La Morsure Parfaite." Dick's eyes widened, but he said nothing, just leaned over and kissed Wally's cheek, steeling Wally's hand.

Oooooooooooooooo

La Morsure Parfaite was a small café in North Gotham that was full of hipsters, tourists, or middle class citizens. Dick's perfect escape from the rich snobs he normally found in restaurants. The two both ordered their usually, Dick got the gnocchi soup with potatoes, and Wally got the steak, potatoes, and asparagus. When they finished Wally whipped out a box of truffles,

"Ok, so I got one of your favorites, one you absolutely hate, and one that you've never tried before. Are you ready to take the challenge, can you get the perfect truffle?" Wally smirked.

"I know what the one I like looks like stupid-"

"Accounted for, you will be blindfolded." Dick smirked,

"Challenge accepted." Wally got up and tied the blindfold on Dick's head. Then he sat down, opened the truffles, and led Dick's hand to the box.

"Ready?"

"I'm surprisingly scared," laughed Dick as he grabbed a random truffle.

"You have to eat the whole thing in one bite, no tastes." Dick scoffed and then shoved the truffle in his mouth.

"Well?" Dick's face screwed up and he looked like he was suffering trying to eat whatever he put in his mouth. Finally, he forced it down his throat and whipped the blindfold off.

"Ew man, ew." Wally laughed and pushed a truffle towards Dick's lips.

"Do you trust me?" Dick nodded without hesitance and let Wally pop the truffle in his mouth. Dick smiled,

"Dark chocolate, with peanut butter?" Wally nodded and but the check on the table.

"Let's get out of here eh?" Dick stood and let Wally grab his hand and drag him out of the restaurant.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a lake in Gotham, in the industrial district. It had the perfect view of the skyscrapers but was also surrounded by old factories that had long since been closed, but were placed there during the Industrial Revolution.

The water was freezing all year round, and probably not clean, or safe for that matter. But yet this is where Dick Grayson found himself being told to strip down by his boyfriend.

His boyfriend who totally forgot about the ring box in his pocket, which was now flung to Dick's feet.

"What's this?" Dick asked as he picked it up. Wally felt like he was going to split it two,

"Oh, it's from my Uncle, some weird science thing." Wally grabbed the box out Dick's hand. Both men were now standing there in an awkward frozen state, naked. Dick wanted to say something, but the thoughts running through his head kept saying not to ask. Not to question Wally, because he had, honestly no idea what the box was, and fortunately for Wally, never in his wildest thoughts would he have thought it was an engagement ring. So he decided to change the subject, and ask a safer question.

"Why are we here?" questioned Dick who was dying to put his clothes back on and possibly ski clothes because it was freezing out here.

"This." Wally speed over and grabbed Dick, using his powers so he couldn't fight back, and then jumped into the water.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Dick. The water was to put it simply, freezing, and the cold fall air was not helping at all.

"Yeah, we should probably get out," added Wally as the two ran as fast as possible out of the water. Wally speed ahead and grabbed several towels out of his trunk and sped back to meet Dick. The two wrapped up in towels and Wally sped Dick into the car and turned the heat on. He then ran back and picked up their clothes and rejoined Dick in the car.

"Never again," whispered Dick through chattering teeth. For some reason Wally remembered the ring box that was bunched in his pants, which were now in his trunk, and thought how amazing this moment would be to propose to Dick. But, after five minutes of sitting in silence and battling himself, when he turned to Dick he was curled into a ball fast asleep. Wally smirked, _of course, _he thought_. _He then got out of the car, put his pants on, and wrapped Dick in the remaining towels, driving back, not to Dick's apartment, but all the way to Central City.

**WOW that was fun. If you are an avid chick flick watcher you may remember a similar scene in The Vow. I had these scenes in my head with Dick and Wally for a long time now, and I just realized after writing this that it is similar to a couple scenes in The Vow, which I did not tend to copy right. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, please REVIEW/FAVORITE. **


	3. A Rap and a Nude Lap

**Warning: Yaoi, kissing, cursing, nudity**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothings**

**O LA LA! Thanks everyone for such a great response to this story, it fills me with joy! The shout out for this week goes to CHiKa-RoXy thanks for the sweet review. **

**I hope you all enjoy and please R&R**

Wally had not expected Dick to sleep the whole ride there, but he did not expect him to stay asleep for as long as he did. They had been driving for about an hour or so when Dick finally woke up. Wally turned down the radio and smiled at him,

"Morning sunshine!"

"Morning? Its ten pm," Wally shrugged and turned the radio up,

"Thank you for listening to DBMK radio on this beautiful evening. The temperature is currently eighty-five with low humidity. Tomorrow you are looking at a high of one-hundred with moderate humidity-"

"DAMN!" Wally caused Dick to smile who had uncurled himself from the ball he had fallen asleep as.

"Now back to our countdown, here is Jenifer Lopez featuring Lil' Wayne in "I'm into You." Wally grabbed the dial and turned it up, raising the volume from ten to twenty-eight.

"THIS IS MY JAM!" Dick chuckled and watched as Wally began singing along,

"NANANANANANANANANA YEAH!" he began yelling.

"Nice J Lo," laughed Dick. Much to Wally's surprise Dick began singing,

"Hi I'm Tune, the man on the moon. I live on the beach get the sand out ya shoes. And all of that changed since I met you, so you can leave that old shit in the restroom. Young Money." Wally laughed so much he almost missed his line,

"You got me and I could not defend it, I tried but I had to surrender." With every line he performed a new, cheesy dance move to go along with the words.

"You should've been in a boy band," laughed Dick. When the chorus picked up, the two began screaming,

"WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES ITS OVER! YOU GOT ME HOOKED ON YOUR LOVE CONTROLLER! I'M TRIPPING AND I COULD NOT GET OVER! I FEEL LUCKY LIKE A FOUR LEAF CLOVER!" They both exploded into laughter until finally Wally composed himself for a very sexy,

"Listen, I'm strong baby I bring the fire on, fast bitch you can call me Kid Flash-"

"Those aren't the words!" laughed Dick.

"I'm not the one easy to get to, but that changed baby when I met you!" Wally continued and then they both broke into the chorus again. Wally couldn't remember the last time he and Dick drove to Central City but he couldn't imagine it was nearly as fun as this. Dick rapidly composed himself and began,

"Ok now I'm into you like you never knew, I'm falling for ya baby, I need a parachute. So wet, need a wet suit. You're way too fly, I could be your jet fuel." Dick flung himself so that he was almost on top of Wally who was trying so hard to drive and ignore the fact that Dick looked really hot with the lighting the moon provided on the highway.

"Tell me what ya like; I like what ya tell me. And if you understand me, you can whelm me-"

"Those aren't the words," grinned Wally. Dick kissed his cheek,

"Watch the road J-Lo," smirked Dick as he dropped himself back into the passenger's seat. The rest of the three hour drive continued similarly as the radio pumped out all of what seemed to be "Wally's Jam".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they finally pulled up to Uncle Barry's house Dick gave Wally a questioning eyebrow,

"I thought you got your own apartment?" _I did, but I sold it for the ring in my pocket,_ thought Wally, _think of a good excuse, come on Wallace you can do this! _

"I just thought the rent was too high for something I barely lived in. I mean, I'm always at your apartment, or staying over with Uncle Barry anyway." This wasn't exactly a lie, Wally had money, he was an esteemed chemist, but he hated being alone, so he never stayed at his apartment. So, rather than keeping the, what had now become a storage unit, and saving up money, he sold his apartment and used the money to buy the ring for Dick.

Dick smiled, he knew that Wally hated the apartment and almost never slept in it, he also knew that Wally really missed his Uncle and Aunt's house.

Wally went in to go tell his family that he and Dick were staying over; meanwhile, Dick had the task of getting dressed in the middle of Uncle Barry's development.

Dick decided his best bet would be to get into Wally's room, but for some reason he wasn't sure which one it was, so he took an educated guess that it was the one on the left side, closest to the road.

The drain pipe was on the right side of the house, and the only thing that could be useful to Dick was the ledge of the front porch. Dick tied a towel extremely tight around his waist and sprinted to the house, he flung himself towards the ledge and just grabbed it when his towel fell.

"Shit!" he gasped trying to haul himself onto the ledge. The only good part about this was that Dick was sure the blinds were drawn at the front of the house. Dick ran across the ledge, thanking his parents for the acrobatic training that he was relying on. Just as he reached the window which he now knew was Wally's room as he heard a familiar voice yelling towards him,

"HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Uncle Barry…fuck," whispered Dick who's face was burning up at the fact that his boyfriend's father figure was not only seeing his bare ass, but, that his boyfriend's father figure was catching him breaking into his boyfriends room, naked. The only thing that was on Dick's side was that Uncle Barry could not see his face and thus had no idea who it was. So, Dick tried to fling the window open. Locked.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE! I'M WARNING YOU!" _Where the hell is Wally!_, Dick's brain screamed as he flung his weight against the window bursting through it.

"Thank god, I'm in, hopefully Uncle-"

"DON'T MOVE!" Dick's eyes widened and he saw Aunt Iris in an awkward stance point a rifle at his head.

"Richard? Why are you naked?" Dick turned as red as Wally's walls,

"AUNT IRIS DON'T SHOOT ITS DICK-oh…" Wally stepped in the room looking just as red as Dick.

"Well, this is awkward," sighed Uncle Barry who stepped through the window after speeding up the house. Then, much to Dick's amazement, they all cracked up. The whole room erupted in laughter and Dick couldn't help the homey feelings fill him. Soon, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry left the room and allowed Dick to get dressed and for Wally to compose himself.

"I cannot believe that just happened," chuckled Dick as he slid his shirt over his jeans. Wally stood up off his bed,

"Dick, I love you so much, "Wally began.

"Aw, I love you too babe-"

"I'm not done," Dick arched an eyebrow, "I've loved you for a really, really long time. I've probably told you a million times that I believe that when you're willing to die for someone and they're willing to die for you, that that's true love. Which is why I need to ask you if-"

"WALLY! RICHARD! ARE YOU HUNGRY? I MADE PIE!" yelled Aunt Iris from the bottom of the stairs.

"What were you saying?" Wally was amazed that Dick wasn't putting this together, and then doubt set it. Maybe Dick couldn't out it together because he didn't think about it, maybe he didn't want to marry Wally.

"ARE YOU JUST IN THIS FOR THE SEX!" Wally gasped at him.

"What?" Wally blushed, and Dick walked over to him.

"I don't know what inspired this," Dick sat him on the bed, "but, don't you think I would've left you after seven years if I was just in this for the sex?" Wally let Dick start massaging his shoulders,

"Babe, I love you so much, I just scaled you're Uncle's house naked for you. A wise man once told me, that when you're willing to die for someone that its true love. How many times have I had to save your ass, and how many times has Bats yelled at me that I'm gonna get killed like that." Wally's shoulders dropped slightly which caused Dick to smile,

"Look at me," Dick whispered turning Wally's head towards him, and pressed their foreheads together so that all Wally could see was Dick's enormous blue eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Wally let Dick kiss him and he began to feel much better.

"Dick, would you m-"

"WALLY ARE YOU COMING TO EAT THIS PIE OR NOT!"

"Would you get some pie with me?" smiled Wally.

"Of course."

**YAY Chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it, please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you did. **


	4. Special Day and a Wheel of Wonders

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FAVORITES! 333333**

**I know I have sort of been neglecting this story recently but inspiration has struck. I wrote this listening to Our Day Will Come by Amy Winehouse and If I Were a Boy sung by Nellie from the Glee Project (so much better than Beyoncé), please r&r and enjoy.**

Wally woke up, his arms wrapped tightly around the man he loved. He kissed the top of Dick's head lightly which caused Dick to turn around and face him, both smiling at each other like idiots.

"Good morning sunshine," Wally kissed his nose. Dick slid his arms around Wally's neck and pulled him in for a light kiss,

"What time is it?" Wally reluctantly turned his head to face the childish Flash alarm clock on the bedside table,

"Seven, why are you busy today?" Wally expected Dick to list a year's worth of meetings that he would have to go to that day, instead Dick responded with,

"Nope, I'm all yours." Wally kissed him again,

"Perfect." _Well, its official, todays the day Wall-man,_ his smile widened. Dick slowly backed out of the embrace and walked towards the door, stretching as he went. Wally sighed heavily as Dick's grey shirt rode up slightly, causing him to count the days since the last time the two had sex, he came up with "too long ago".

"Bathroom," Dick said closing the door behind himself. The second the door clicked shut Wally jumped off the bed and speed over to the computer,

"Ok, I've got about three minutes to plan the best day of Dick's life." Wally began typing, "Scavenger hunt…no….comedy show…no…fancy restaurant…nope…movie….nah…flash mob!" Wally felt his eye widen, "no…he'd kill me…theme park-"

"What are you doing babe?" Wally jumped almost five feet in the air, Dick was staring at him from next to the bed, "God, you scared the shit out of me. Wally hit the close button on the window and walked over to him,

"I was just planning out day," Wally grabbed Dick's hands and intertwined their fingers,

"Oh yeah? You looked like a teenager getting busted for watching porn by their mom." Dick smiled and Wally pulled him closer,

"Nope, but you can spank me anyway." Dick pushed him away laughing,

"So Kid Idiot, what are we doing today?"

"You have to wait to see." Dick frowned at him,

"I don't like surprises Wally."

"I know you don't, but this one is special," Dick arched his eyebrow, "trust me." Dick scoffed,

"How am I supposed to get dressed if I don't know where we are going?"

"Shorts, t-shirt, not dressy, sneakers, meet you downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes." Wally pulled him in for a quick kiss and walked out the door,

"You sound like my dad," he heard Dick scoff behind him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

In about twenty minutes Dick walked down the stairs, freshly showered, in a pair of blue and white Bermuda shorts and a white polo,

"You rich bitch you," Wally grinned sliding a bagel towards him. Dick smirked,

"You said t-shirt and shorts didn't you?"

"I meant casual," Wally pointed to his own jean shorts and pale yellow shirt.

"The wet hair makes it causal," Dick smiled at him as he took a bite of waffle, "so, humor me, where are we going?" Wally put a finger to his lips,

"Shhhh…secret." He grinned and rose from his chair to place his plate in the sink. Dick stood up holding his plate, half of the large waffle threatening to dive off the plate. Dick pushed Wally against the sink and starred into the taller man's eyes,

"Do you want the other half of my waffle?" Wally nodded, "Tell me where we are going." Wally put on a pained expression but shook his head. Without skipping a beat Dick lifted himself onto his tiptoes and licked the lobe of Wally's ear,

"Sure about that?" Wally gulped and nodded slowly. Dick nibbled on Wally's neck and let his finger trace Wally's chest, "That's too bad; it's a pretty good waffle." Wally bit his lower lip,

"I'm not telling you, there's no need for seduction." Dick stepped backward and rolled his eyes,

"I thought I had you," Wally smiled,

"Almost." Dick handed Wally his plate and fork,

"You can still eat my waffle if you want." Wally smiled and grabbed the plate,

"You're the best man in the universe, you know that right?" Dick smiled,

"I get that a lot."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

**DICK'S POINT OF VIEW (WHAT!? LOL)**

After an hour car drive, blindfolded, Dick was more than happy to get out of the car and stretches his legs. Unfortunately, Wally had not let him take the blindfold off, so he was forced to hold Wally's hand and trust him not to crash into anything.

"Wally please let me take this off!" Dick groaned for the fifth time.

"Almost," Dick rolled his covered eyes and walked on with Wally. After about five minutes Wally stopped him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then he slid his fingers up to the black blindfold and delicately pulled it upwards. Dick looked around and saw a bunch of people eating cotton candy and various snacks. There were amusement rides to his right and carnival games all around.

"Welcome my dearest to the Smithtown Fair!" Dick smiled and him and let Wally pull him into a hug,

"Come on babe, its perfect, rides, food, games, food!" Dick smiled and Wally kissed his head, "Where do you want to go first?"

"Why don't we go play some games," Wally grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the ring toss. Dick began to feel something inside that he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt like a child.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

After running around with Wally for about five hours, Dick was stuffed, fatigued, and his mouth hurt from smiling too much. He was leaning on a wooden fence starring across the dirt field. Wally appeared next to him and wrapped his arm around Dick's waist,

"Miss me babe?" Dick scoffed,

"I thought your powers made you fast, Kid Mouth." Wally smiled and offered him up a piece of his hotdog,

"No thanks, I can't eat another bite." Wally laughed, "Sorry, fast metabolism. Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Dick nodded and Wally pulled him by his waist towards the rides.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

**Wally point of View**

As they boarded the large Ferris Wheel Wally placed his hand in his pocket, squeezing the ring box. _This is so cliché Wall-man. _Wally tried to shake off his thoughts and blame them on his nerves, but those were started up too. As the Ferris Wheel climbed higher all Wally could think about was jumping out of it, _What if he says no, then you're trapped up here! _Right when Wally was about to kill himself, the Ferris Wheel stopped, they were just below the top cart,

"Damn, I was really hoping we would be top, but when am I ever lucky?!" Wally covered his mouth, having accidently said that aloud.

"Alright Kid Mouth," Dick grabbed his hand tighter, "what's up with you?" Wally gulped,

"No..nothing."

"Sure, listen you never keep secrets from me, and you sure as hell don't plan out what car you would be in on the Ferris wheel, you would be marveling at the science of it or something." Dick smiled at him.

"I have to tell you something," Dick nodded encouragingly at him, "So, I don't want this to be cheesy, but we've been together for a really long time now. Like really, really long." Wally could feel every pore on his body dripping sweat, "You're like my best friend and I just-"

Oooooooo

**DICK'S POINT OF VIEW TEEHEE**

_Why is he saying all of this? Is proposing? No way, he would never!_

"You're like my best friend and I just…I need to just say this..." Wally unbuckled his seatbelt causing the tiny car to rock slightly; before Dick could register what he was doing Wally was on his knee holding out a small black box to him.

"Richard John Grayson, will you marry me?"

END HAHAHAHAHAH IDK WALLACE WILL HE! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, story follows, etc. Thanks for the constant support you guys are awesome, and I will be continuing this soon I promise.


	5. One Little Word and One Hell of a Speech

**I thought I uploaded this chapter but I can't find it, so this is me reuploading it, if this was the previous chapter I apologize, otherwise enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Justice Invasion, Batman, or the Nightwing comics**

**Warning: Kissing, yaoi**

**Sad…this is so sad. This is the last official chapter of Surprises unless I write an epilogue (which would be the wedding). This story means a lot to me, and I want to thank you all for your constant favorites, reviews, story follows, and all sorts of support. You guys are all so amazing and I hold each and every one of you very dear to my heart.**

**I listened to Geek in the Pink, The World as I See It, and The Remedy (all by Jason Mraz) while writing this. I hope you all enjoy!**

Yes. It is a word often used in our vocabulary. It is only three little letters, y, e, and s. Yes. Although small, this word can be the most important ever uttered. It is a permission, acceptance, and can determine the rest of our lives.

"Yes," Dick smiled and watched intently as two small tears fell from Wally's eyes. Wally nearly knocked Dick off the carriage, as he flung into a kiss. The two lips smashed together and Dick grabbed Wally's waist tightly just before the ride began moving again. After a mere twenty seconds Wally pulled away gasping for air, Dick pressed their foreheads together and raised his hand to wipe the tears streaming out of Wally's eyes,

"Why are you crying?" Dick smiled at him,

"Was it a surprise?" Dick nodded,

"I had no idea, honestly." Wally smiled, more tears coming out of his eyes, "Stop, you're gonna make me cry!" Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and pulled him into another kiss. This time Dick pulled away, just as Wally's tongue slid across his lips.

"I think you're forgetting something," Dick nodded towards the ring box that sat next to Wally,

"Oh shit, sorry," Wally grabbed his hand and slowly slid this ring onto his finger. Dick smiled at it and grabbed Wally's neck, pulling him into another kiss, this one much more passionate. Tongue's began to clash against each other and-

"Please exit the ride. HELLO!" Wally felt a hand tap his shoulder which caused him to jump about two feet into the air,

"HOLY SHIT! Oh…sorry." The ride manager operator pointed to the exit, "We're engaged!" Wally smiled at him, causing Dick to face palm.

"Um…congratulations…please exit the ride-"Wally jumped out and hugged the man tightly,

"GUESS WHAT GUYS! I'M ENGAGED!" he screamed to the entire fair. Some people clapped, but most people just started cracking up as Wally behind running through the line for the ride, high fiving everyone as if he were a rock star. Dick began cracking up and blushing at the same time, which was a very odd feeling.

"Congratulations," the ride operator smiled at him,

"Thanks." Just as Dick was walked towards the exit he heard Wally yell,

"HEY EVERYONE! THAT'S MY FIANCE!" Dick immediately stopped smiled and turned the color of Wally's hair. He tried his best to duck so no one could see him, but he was too late. A flock of teenagers and women of all ages began hugging him and yelling congratulations to him. By the time Dick arrived next to Wally, he had hugged over twelve people, and was the color of the ripest tomato imaginable.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Dick turned around quickly at the sound of Uncle Barry's voice.

The rest of the night continued like this: Wally screaming and jumping down streets, Dick begin congratulated by every women in a five mile radius, and random members of the league arriving to wish the two their congratulations. The only person that hadn't seem to hear, or arrive, much to Dick's chagrin, was the Batman. Dick began to believe that Wally hadn't told Bruce, or that Bruce did not approve of the engagement.

"Dick this way!" Wally hung up his phone and pulled Dick's hand towards a TV store at the end of the block.

"We interrupt this program for an important new report; Bruce Wayne has just started a press conference! We go to Julie who is at the venue, Julie." Dick stared blankly at the televisions,

"What is so important about Bruc-"

"Thanks Tim, and perfect timing Bruce Wayne is just walking on stage right now!" The camera shifted from the new women to Bruce Wayne who approached the podium looking, as usual, expensive, important, and well dressed.

"Good evening everyone, I know this was a bit of a short notice conference, but there is a statement I need to make public. I want to wish my son, Richard Grayson, and his fiancé, Wallace West," Wally frowned at the use of his full name, "my congratulations. I am so happy for the two of you, you both know that you have all of my support, and I love the two of you with all my heart. Congratulations! Could we please get a round of applause for them!?" The crowd erupted in applause and Dick felt his heart swell up, a tear began to roll out of his eye and Wally pulled him into a tight hug,

"That was one hell of a 'congratulations'." Wally kissed Dick's head,

"He's one hell of a father," Dick muttered into his chest.

"Well, today was one hell of a day, and you're one hell of a man; I know how to make one hell of a hot chocolate to end this day off,"

"Funny, because I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate," Dick poked him in the chest, and began to trace seductive circles across his abdomen, "and I'll give one hell of a performance to the next person who makes me some." Wally bit his lip,

"Let's go home then!" he pulled Dick down the street attempting to hide the crack in his voice.

**So this was really short but I am definitely write a chapter on the wedding so no hating. The epilogue/wedding will be pretty long but it will come out soon enough I promise 3**


	6. Epilogue: Enormous Wooden Doors

**Tears of Joy and Enormous Wooden Doors**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for Birdflash fans I do not own Young Justice**

**Warning: Kissing, yaoi**

**I listened to the same song I did when I wrote the first chapter: Disgusting by Ke$ha**

**So while I was writing this I kept saying, "Don't cry! Don't cry!" but eventually I did. This story has gotten so many positive reactions and reliving every moment of this stories life and then realizing it is ending is just terrible. But I really appreciate all the support and I hope all of you enjoy the final installment of Surprises. I am continuing this story as "Vows" and is going to be this story continued from the end of the wedding onward (including the honeymoon). So please check that out. Again thanks so much for everything you've said and done for me. I love you all so much, and please enjoy the final installment of Surprises:**

Standing in the room of Le Roux hotel, starring at himself in the mirror, Dick realized why brides always cry on those television shows. Bruce spun him around and adjusted his tie slightly,

"Perfect," he smiled, pulling Dick into the hundredth hug that day alone.

"This is so exciting!" M'gann smiled from her blue dress, Roy stepped in behind Dick in a black suit and blue tie that matched the girls' dressed,

"Should I give this to Wally now?" he held up a black box with a silver bow,

"Yep, that is your job," he elbowed him in the solar plexus, "best man." Roy smiled,

"I'm pretty awesome aren't I?" Dick rolled his eyes and with that he walked out the hotel door,

"Hey Robin Hood," Artemis said from the door as Roy pushed past her,

"You look pretty," Roy smiled,

"Aw go make out with Jade," she smirked. Roy stuck his tongue out and continued down the hallway to Wally's room.

"Hey Boy Wonderful, Kid Mouth told me to give this to you," she smiled as Dick pulled her into a hug.

"You look gorgeous; hair down was a good idea." She did a quick curtsey and stepped back,

"Open it," Dick's smile widened and Alfred grabbed the camera from around his neck, Dick paused and looked at him,

"Proceed Mater Dick, the camera is ready," Bruce shook his head and Dick began peeling off the red package, he's eyes widened,

"Robin Cufflinks," he smiled. Bruce laughed,

"Look, one is Nightwing and the other is Robin!" M'gann exclaimed, while Alfred snapped almost thirty pictures. Dick turned to Bruce, who replaced his cufflinks,

"Really stands out with the white suit," Dick arched an eyebrow at his father,

"Ok David Tutera," Bruce ruffled his hair and Dick turned to face the mirror again,

"I can't believe this is actually happening," his breath stifled,

"No crying," Bruce wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulder and stood next to him in the mirror. Dick looked up at him and saw him quickly whip away a small tear, Dick arched his eyebrow, "Ok, maybe a little crying," Bruce sighed.

Oooooo Wally's Room oooooO

Wally stared intently at Artemis' hair,

"Hair down, curled slightly…and diamond earrings," Artemis glared at him,

"Hair up, straight, and pearl earrings," Wally crossed his arms, "listen Bay Watch, it's my hair!" Wally gave her the evilest death glare he had ever made,

"It's my wedding Barbie," Artemis growled but walked over to the hair stylist and sat patiently as her hair was brushed and curled.

"Wally," Aunt Iris sniffled, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Babe, stop crying Jesus," Uncle Barry laughed pulling her into a tight hug. He sneakily grabbed a granola bar from the mantel behind her head and unwrapped it behind her back. She grabbed the granola bar from his hands,

"This is not the time for snacking!" she growled. Wally pulled her into a one-armed hug,

"You just broke his poor speedster heart," he laughed. Uncle Barry crammed the granola bar into his mouth as she turned and squeezed Wally's cheeks,

"Oh I remember when you were just a baby! You had the chubbiest cheeks, and not just on your face!"

"AUNT IRIS!" Wally groaned as Artemis, Kaldur, and Konner laughed.

"Sorry Wall-man, but as much as I would love to listen to another story about your butt I need to deliver this to the Bride." Wally frowned and handed her the red box with a clashing yellow bow,

"Play nice." She rolled her eyes and walked out the door,

"QUICK GET TOGETHER YOU GUYS!" Konner stared blankly at her, "Picture," she smiled. Konner nodded and the men all stood together, "Cheese." Aunt Iris let the camera fall to her wrist and whipped a tear from her eyes,

"Babe come on, I'll get you a tissue," Uncle Barry sighed leaving the line-up and pulling his wife towards the bathroom.

"Am I interrupting something?" Roy's voice rang from the door,

"What's up Harper," Wally smiled pounding a fist to his,

"I come bearing gifts," he chuckled, handing Wally the box. Wally's fingers speed across the box until there was nothing but a shining black Rolex with a silver face and rims. A note read,

"It is also a laser and speedometer Bond, press the largest button and look out the window." Wally arched an eyebrow and pulled the curtains away from the window; he pressed the button and starred down at the parking lot fifty stories down, _stupid penthouses_. Right before he thought he didn't press it properly he saw his "baby" zoom into the parking lot.

"Oh my god…it's like the Batmobile, but better…because it's my car," Roy shook his head,

"Pick up your jaw Kid Idiot, you are about to marry into the richest family on the earth, expect the best." Wally smiled at him.

"OH ROY! You look so handsome! Picture!" Aunt Iris yelled from the bathroom. After yet another eight pictures from Aunt Iris, Wally looked into the mirror one more time,

"Damn…I would marry me if I could," he smirked and glanced at his watch, "Well. Time for me to get to the ceremony," Aunt Iris began crying again and Wally pulled her into a tight hug,

"Oh my baby is going to his wedding ceremony!" When he was released Roy pulled him into a quick hug,

"I gotta get back to Dick but…congratulations Wally, you got a good one," Wally nodded and walked with Roy out the door. Artemis was waiting outside,

"Let's go Wallace, time to get you hitched," Wally shook his head and the room cleared out, piling into the elevator at the end of the hall.

Oooooo Dick's Room oooooO

Roy walked through the door and smiled at Dick,

"Well?!" Dick asked eagerly,

"I think he peed himself a little," Roy smiled, "But more importantly, we have some things to exchange." M'gann stepped forward and handed him a white box,

"Something blue," she smiled and stepped back next to Roy and Raquel. Dick carefully opened the box, a blue handkerchief starred back at him; it was so blue it looked almost like it was a piece from the ocean,

"So Kaldur helped with that but…"Dick stared at Roy with wide eyes, "yep, it's actually water, but it won't get anything wet, I don't really know how it works." Dick smiled and placed it into the pocket of his suit gently,

"It matches your eyes," Bruce chuckled.

"It is my job to give you the something new, but it is from the team as well. Master Bruce and I were in charge of the something barrowed," Alfred smiled. The box was definitely larger than the previous one, Dick was just about to open it when Roy slapped his hand,

"What?" Dick glared at him, Roy shook his head,

"Not in front of him," it was so quiet it was barely audible, "it's for Wally," Roy winked. Dick smiled and placed the box behind him,

"I don't want to know why you put that behind you," Bruce smiled, Dick nodded. "Something barrowed," Bruce handed him a small black ring box with a bat symbol on the top. Dick smirked and flipped it open. A silver ring with the Wayne family crest on it starred back at him. Dick's eyes widened,

"Y-your ring?" Dick's eyes widened, Bruce nodded,

"It's a family tradition to get married in it, everyone in my family has. It's your turn." Dick's eyes watered and Bruce pulled him into a tight hug,

"Thanks," Dick whispered into his chest.

"Now, pull yourself together!" Roy snapped flipping shut a pocket watch he had pulled out, "We have a ceremony to get to." Bruce squeezed Dick tighter and soon they were all retreating into the elevator that had previously been filled.

It was definitely the longest ride of Dick's life, he just wanted to get to the ground level and see Wally! Not even, he just wanted to kiss Wally, to finally be pledged to him for eternity. Finally.

Eventually, they exited the elevator and the "bridal" party all lined up in front of the enormous wooden doors that separated the soon to be weds. Bruce linked his arm with Dick's and smiled at his ward,

"Nervous?" Dick shook his head,

"No way." Bruce smiled, "Don't cry, you'll make me cry," Dick whispered,

"I'm trying," Dick bit his bottom lip and faced the doors, "Music," Bruce smirked. Dick nodded and Bruce squeezed his arm tighter and kissed his head, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too dad." Before he could think another thought, the line of friends moved through the doors and he stepped into the enormous hall.

Oooooo Wally's POV oooooO

Standing in front of all those people, and I mean_ all_ those people. There were so many people, most of which Wally had no idea who they were, all people that needed to be invited because they were rich Wayne associates. Dick was not exaggerating when he said it would be easier to run away to Vegas, despite the fact that they would meet the wrath of Bats and probably be dead before they even hit the borders of Gotham City. Music starting playing and Uncle Barry elbowed him lightly,

"Hold on tight Kid Mouth and don't you dare run," he smiled. Wally smirked and turned his attention to the procession. First was Konnor and M'gann, they both looked so excited. They were followed by Raquel and Kaldur who looked extremely important and happy of course. Finally, Artemis and Roy walked in, both looked stunning and like they were trying not to crack up over some sarcastic crack Roy had made behind the doors. The music changed and Uncle Barry elbowed Wally again,

"I got you if you pass out buddy," Wally tried so hard not to laugh and turned around just in time to see Bruce push the door open.

"Oh my god," Wally whispered, he felt his heart stop beating. Dick looked amazing; the white suit fit him so well Wally felt his pants get slightly tighter. Every amazing part of Dick's body was accentuated, and the blue handkerchief in his pocket made his eyes explode off the white suit.

"Just think, that's all yours," Uncle Barry whispered. Wally's heart swelled so much he could have sworn it exploded inside him. Tears streamed down his eyes as Bruce hugged Dick and then stepped to the side.

"Hi," Wally choked out,

"Why are you crying so much," Dick whispered reaching up to whip off some of Wally's tears. Wally kissed his hand and turned him to the blonde women who was waiting to start the ceremony,

"Everyone may be seated," she smiled. There was a roar of seats and then absolute silence. The women began speaking and Dick glanced over and smiled at Wally who had finally stopped crying. Before he knew it, Wally was facing him and grabbing his hand. He held the ring just on the top of his finger,

"Repeat after me," the women smiled, Wally nodded and cleared his throat slightly,

"I Wallace Rudolf West,"

"I Wallace Rudolf West," Dick tuned out the women speaking next to him and focused solely on Wally,

"Take you Richard John Grayson, to be my lawfully wedded groom. In sickness and in heath, in rich of for poor, for better or worse, in food shortages or feasts," the crowd chuckled, and Wally leaned in so only Dick could hear him, "in spandex or suits," he backed away and grabbed the mic again, "as long as we both shall live." Dick felt his heart stop and turned to the women to begin his own vows.

Wally smiled as Dick slid a ring onto his finger,

"I Richard John Grayson take you Wallace Rudolf West to by my lawfully wedded groom, in sickness and in heath. For rich or for poor, for better or worse, in food shortages or feasts," he stepped onto his tip toes and whispered, "in spandex or suits," Wally felt chills slide down his back, "as long as we both shall live." Wally turned his head to face the women,

"Richard John Grayson do you take Wallace Rudolf West to be your groom?"

"I do," Wally felt his heart swell so large he really thought he was going to have a heart attack,

"Wallace Rudolf West do you take Richard John Grayson to be your groom?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Yes...I mean…I do." Dick shook his head smiling,

"Well then, Wally you should be ecstatic to hear these words:" Wally nodded, "I now pronounce you man and husband, Wallace you may now kiss your groom!"

"Finally," Wally smirked. He wrapped his one hand around Dick's waist and went in for the traditional "dip" kiss. But he went too fast and Dick started falling to the ground. Luckily the young acrobat quickly caught himself and Wally eagerly continued the kiss. The crowd cheered and Wally bent down slightly and slide his other arm under Dick's legs, carrying him down the aisle and out of those enormous wood doors.

Dick squeezed Wally's hand and whispered,

"Forever," Wally kissed his ear and slowly dropped him back to his feet. Wally grabbed Dick's hand in both of his and smiled, trying not to cry…again,

"Forever." Dick leaned forward and planted a light, but heated kiss,

"I never thought I'd fall in love…" Dick whispered, Wally pulled him in closer, "but life is full of surprises."

**So…now Surprises is officially over and it is, to say the least bittersweet. This story however is being continued in a new form: Vows, which starts a couple days after the wedding. The second chapter will be the honeymoon, I promise! I really hope you enjoied and that you stick with these two, helpless romantics. **

**Again thank you so much for all the support with this story, you really have made a dream of mine come true. I love you all so much and thanks for reading Surprises.**

**~BBS (Demion)**


End file.
